rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimm Locke King
Grimm Locke King, better known simply as Grimlock, is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles; he is a master thief and able hacker. He is encountered randomly by the player in urban areas trying to break into a building. Overview Grimm is an excellent thief and able hacker. His preferred methods include, but are not limited to, smashing, breaking, burning, exploding, tearing when caught. Affiliations His next paycheck and bacon. Physical Appearance He is thin and short, fitting for his life style of a thief. His hair is black and his eyes brown. Attire/Wardrobe Being a thief, he has many outfits from his scores, including the following: *A black tuxedo *A white tuxedo *A boiler suit *A "hood" outfit *A business outfit *A chicken suit (because why not) *A mechanic's outfit *A cashier's outfit *A custom made grey and yellow tuxedo Hobbies His hobbies are driving, eating bacon, and robbing expensive houses. Personality He has a extreme craving for bacon. He also has an interest in cars, so much that he make his own. While he has many side personalities, one constant remains. He enjoys see stuff in real life that looks like it should be in the movies. While categorized as a mindless thrill seeker, he shows responsibility by never contacting his family due to his life style. Early Life He was an ordinary kid in his childhood and teenage years. He picked up the life of crime at the age of 21 to have a more exiting life. Current Life He lives in his custom made car picking up any odd jobs he can find. Family He cut all ties with his family shortly after becoming a thief/hacker. All he knows is that he had both parents and one sister, both whom he leaves unnamed. Weaponry He uses dual revolver pistols and a multitude of custom made tesla grenades. He has no melee weapons. Combat Abilities/Strategies He holds back from the fight and throws his grenades, which stun his weaker enemies, and aims for the head with the pistol. Powers/Abilities He has no powers. He is a proficient hacker and even better thief. His technological understanding is so far as to being able to make his technologic weapons in a matter of hours. Quotes "Naturally, I wouldn't give a damn about people trying to kill me. I'll just rob their house, or, something"-when asked about getting shot at. "Ah these locks, these guys are trick to pick, stand back. (shoots the lock) Done, record time too"-when "picking" a lock. "If I had a choice between two expensive cars, I would take one, and steal the other. Life as a thief is a good one"-when asked about choices. "HAHA, RUN, IM IN A TANK"-when in a tank. "Look, this may be the most outta character I'm ever gonna sound so I'm only going to say this once. I left my family to protect them. Funny right, considering I just drove down the highway in a tank shooting up anything that moves, other then you of course"-after Grimlock+Tank=Awesome. Credits *Character created by User:Grimlock king. Trivia Like the majority of characters, his basis is from a RWBY chat user. In his case, Grimlock King. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters